1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical fiber connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber connector assembly typically includes optical fibers and two optical fiber connector connectors, such as a male connector and a female connector, for coupling the optical fibers together to allow optical transmittance between the optical fibers. The connectors include lenses each being aligned with a corresponding optical fiber. When coupling connectors together, a lens in the male connector has to be precisely aligned with a corresponding lens in the female connector to ensure optical transmittance. However, the alignment of lenses is generally difficult to achieve, which may result in poor optical transmittance.
Therefore, an optical fiber connector assembly, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems, is needed.